Vuelve a soñar
by Tory Perez
Summary: Laney tiene una nueva oportunidad de gustar de alguien pero esa persona llamada Lenny la lastima y alguien muy obvio la ayudara a volver a soñar..Lo se mal resumen (Antes capítulo final de una chica tímida y diferente promesa de ayer)...100%Corney
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo Final.**_

 **Hola chicos lo prometí el capítulo o mejor dicho la parte Final y el primer capítulo de Vuelve a Soñar…**

 **El fic.**

Corey y yo estábamos a punto de entrar a la clase de música y por desgracias Carrie ya le había dicho a la maestra la cual estaba muy pero muy emocionada y por desgracias ella sabe que yo cantó.

-Hola alumno hoy tendremos un competencia entre Laney y Carrie y quien quiera ayudarlas con los instrumentos para su canción-Dijo La maestra y los alumnos se pusieron contentos ya que no tendría clase solo verían a dos compañeras cantando.

La primera en cantar fue Carrie y la acompañaron dos chicas al parecer las gemelas y el chico pelirrojo.

 **No me vuelvo a enamorar.**

No comprendo en que momento

Me deje engañar

Hoy me condenaste a la anorexia emocional

Y éste estado psicótico, anti poético

Me destroza los nervios y enciende mis celos

Despierta mis miedos

Y yo, no puedo respirar

Y no hay, nada que rescatar

Entre tanta mentira, no encuentro salida

Tal vez algún día, el sol vuelva a brillar

Pero al menos hoy

No me vuelvo a enamorar

Si la vida es un instante, te quiero borrar

Escapar de la agonía, huir a otro lugar

Éste estado psicótico, anti poético

Necesito una dosis de serotonina

Tu aire me asfixia

Y yo, no puedo respirar

Y no hay, nada que rescatar

Entre tanta mentira, no encuentro salida

Tal vez algún día el sol vuelva a brillar

Vuelva a brillar

Y yo, no puedo respirar

Y no hay, nada que rescatar

Entre tanta mentira, no encuentro salida

Tal vez algún día el sol vuelva a brillar

Vuelva a brillar

Pero al menos hoy

No me vuelvo a enamorar

No, no, no

No me vuelvo a enamorar.

Termino de Cantar debo de admitir que es muy buena no sé cómo le podre ganar y para colmo la maestra le dio un 8 ósea como superare eso bueno ahora me toca a mí.

Subí a la pequeña tarima Corey me dijo que no tuviera miedo y Carrie me dijo que la superada yo solo me limite a apretar el micrófono y ver cómo me miraban mis compañeros. Di un pequeño suspiro e iba a comenzar a cantar cuando de repente sonó una música detrás de mí y vi a dos peli-negros y a Corey cada uno con un instrumento y yo solo sonreí y Cante.

 **WIDE AWAKE**

Hoy desperté  
Y pude retornar  
Desde la oscuridad  
Dispuesto a perdonar  
Me pregunté  
¿Qué cómo pude estar tan mal?

Hoy desperté  
Y pude entender  
Que todo lo que ves  
No siempre es lo que es  
Hoy desperté  
Y hoy volví a mi realidad.

Si lo que viví  
Lo que busqué  
Lo que aprendí  
Lo que soñé  
Lo qué sentí  
Lo que amé  
Hubieran evitado  
Hacerme caer.

Desde lo alto al mar  
Caí en la oscuridad  
Yo me pude levantar  
Desde el mar pude volar.

Hoy desperté  
Caí sobre mis pies  
Miré a mi alrededor  
Tomé una decisión  
Y con valor  
Dejé atrás todo el dolor.

Hoy desperté  
He vuelto a nacer  
No tengo que temer  
Ya no quiero caer  
Escucha bien  
Porque aquí todo terminó.

Si lo que viví  
Lo que busqué  
Lo que aprendí  
Lo que soñé  
Lo que sentí  
Lo que amé  
Hubieran evitado  
Hacerme caer.

Desde lo alto al mar (Yo estuvo vagando)  
Caí en la oscuridad  
Yo me pude levantar (Y sigo caminando)  
Desde el mar pude volar.

Hoy Desperté  
Truenos sobre mí  
Caen sin parar  
Ya no puedo más  
Hoy desperté  
No me rendiré  
Dios lo sabe bien  
Aunque no puedo más  
Hoy desperté  
Hoy desperté.

Desde lo alto al mar (Yo estuvo vagando)  
Caí en la oscuridad  
Yo me pude levantar (Y sigo caminando)  
Desde el mar pude volar  
Hoy desperté.

Truenos sobre mí  
Caen sin parar  
Ya no puedo más  
Hoy desperté  
No me rendiré  
Dios lo sabe bien  
Aunque no puedo más.

Hoy desperté

Termine de cantar y todos aplaudieron muy fuerte y la maestra tomo el micrófono.

-Para que dar un voto si ya sabemos quién Gano Felicidades Laney tienes un talento inigualable-Dijo La maestra y mis compañeros se levantaron y aplaudieron más fuerte y yo corrí a los brazos de Corey para abrazarlo.

-Gracias por ayudarme-Dije cerca de su oído.

-No tienes de que mi amor-Dijo Corey y yo lo bese.

Carrie estaba furiosa pero solo se limitó a decir que ganaría la próxima luego Corey me presentó a los chicos que al parecer son gemelos y entre los cuatros creamos nuestra banda Grojband y es el final de esta Historia.

-Gracias a todos por venir-Dije cerrando las puertas del salón.

 **Final.**

 **Listo el final y ahora el Primer capítulo de Vuelve a soñar.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Era una tarde norma cierta pelirroja estaba en una banca del parque dibujando, hasta que alguien se le acerco.

-Hola Laney-Dijo esa persona.

-Hola Lenny-Dijo Laney volteando su rostro.

-hoy no tuvieron ensayo ¿Cierto?-Preguntó el pelirrojo sentándose al lado de Laney.

-No y me imagino que ustedes tampoco-Dijo Laney dejando el cuaderno en sus piernas.

-No y ¿Cómo te va con Corey?-Preguntó Lenny y Laney se desanimó un poco.

-Igual y ¿tú con Carrie? –Preguntó Laney y el pelirrojo tuvo la misma reacción.

-Igual decidí dejar de intentarlo estoy seguro que jamás me va a notar-Dijo Lenny.

-Yo también-Dijo Laney.

-¿Qué tal si mañana vamos al cine claro sin que los demás se enteren?-Preguntó Lenny.

-Claro a las cuatros-Dijo Laney.

-A la cuatro-Dijo Lenny y se fue.

 **Al día siguiente…**

Laney ya había ensayado en la banda y se encontraba en la entrada del cine, ese día su vestimenta era diferente usaba una blusa blanca con un bajo estampado en el centro con un chaleco de cuero negro encima sus pantalones de mezclilla rojos y unas converses negras con blanco.

Laney estaba esperando a Lenny y suerte para ella los gemelos y Corey decidieron hacer un experimento cosa que les toma tiempo para solo cinco segundo después explotar, Unos minutos más tarde llego Lenny.

-Hola Laney-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Hola Lenny veo que pudiste venir-Dijo Laney.

-Si las chicas están en casa de la abuela de Carrie-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Bueno vamos a entrar.-Dijo Laney y él solo dijo sí.

Los chicos entraron y decidieron ver at-man el hombre hormiga. Al salir se fueron al parque a caminar un rato.

-La película estuvo genial-dijo Laney.

-Si super graciosa-Dijo Lenny.

-Deberíamos hacerlos más seguidos –Dijo Laney.

-Si mañana a la misma hora en la laguna-Dijo Lenny.

-Hay estaré claro para no odiar los lunes.-Dijo Laney.

-Ok adiós ojos verdes-Dijo Lenny yéndose e igual Laney.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Laney se despertó a la 6 para vestiré e irse al liceo al llegar ve que no están los chicos sí que estaba Lenny.

-Hola-Dijo Lenny sentándose al lado de Lenny.

-¿No tendrás problemas por sentarte aquí?-pregunto Lenny.

-No creo Corey hoy tiene reunión en el equipo de baloncesto y los gemelos tiene otra clase y ¿tú?-Dijo Laney.

-Igual claro Carrie debe de estar con las porritas-Dijo Lenny.

-Es cierto ella es la capitana-Dijo Laney.

De repente pasan dos chicas una rubia y otra pelinegra.

-Laney y Lenny ¿desde cuando salen?-Preguntó la rubia.

-Claro que…Fueron interrumpidos.

-Hacen una tierna pareja-Dijo la pelinegra.

-No somos novios-Dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Lastima hacen muy linda pareja no lo han pensado-Dijo la rubia.

-No-dijeron ambos sonrojados.

-Lastima, adiós tortolos-Dijeron ambas chicas yéndose a sus asientos.

-Adiós… ¡Oigan!-Gritaron Ambos sonrojados.

Las clases continuaron normalmente, Laney se reunía con Lenny cuando los chicos se perdían yendo al baño o llevando a Kon a la cafetería.

En la tarde los pelirrojos fueron a la laguna y hablaron por un rato hasta que se fueron a sus casas.

 ***Con Laney***

Laney llego a su casa y se dispuso a entrar en Facebook a través de la computadora de su cuarto. De repente le habla Mily una chica un poco chismosa pero no los divulgaba hasta estar segura.

-Hola Laney-Le mando la chica.

-Hola Mily-contesto Laney.

-¿Es cierto que te gusta Lenny?-Preguntó Mily.

-Claro que no, adivinare los chismes-respondió Laney.

-Si aunque yo creo que el gusta de ti-Respondió Mily.

-A él le gusta otra persona-Dijo Laney.

\- y ¿Quién es?- pregunto Mily.

-No seas chismosa-Respondió Laney y se desconectó.

Laney se cambió de ropa y se acostó en su cama pensando un poco en lo que dijo Mily no es que a ella le guste Laney o ¿Si? Esos pensamientos recorrieron su mente que no la dejaba dormir y para matar el tiempo Laney se pudo a dibujar y al terminar se quedó dormida por lo tarde que era.

Al día siguiente se despertó, se ducho e hizo su rutina de siempre, al llegar al liceo ve a Corey y a los gemelos en los casilleros.

-Hola chicos-Dijo ella.

-Hola Laney-Dijeron al unísono pero en un tono un poco molesto.

-¿Qué tienen?-preguntó Laney.

-Por que corre por todo el liceo que te han visto con Lenny-Dijo Corey.

-Si porque teníamos una tarea juntos incluso sin querer dejo su cuadernos en el pupitre además ¿Cuál es el problema?-Dijo Laney.

-Él es un Newmans y tal vez trame algo-Dijo Corey.

-Corey tranquilízate aquí la rivalidad es entre tú y Carrie y La mío con Lenny es en el escenario y si quiero ser su amiga lo seré-Dijo Laney se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Los chicos aun molestos decidieron olvidarlo y seguir con su día mientras que Laney fue a ver a Lenny.

-Hola Lenny-Dijo Laney.

-Hola Laney oye una pregunto ¿Tuviste algún problema con Corey?-Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Si hay muchos chismes-Dijo Laney.

-Yo igual oye ¿te gustaría ir a Milshake después de clases?-Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Claro.

Las horas de clases pasaron normales y a la hora de la salida Laney les dijo a los chicos que no iría al garaje y ellos aceptaron, Laney camino y llego a Milshake donde Lenny la estaba esperando.

-Hola-Dijo Laney sentándose.

-Hola Laney-Dijo Lenny algo rojo.

En eso llega la mesera.

-Hola tortolitos ¿Qué van a pedir?-Dijo La mesera poniendo a Laney y a Lenny rojos.

-Yo un batido de chocolate y ella un postre de chocolate-Dijo Lenny.

-El sabor del amor ya les traigo su orden-Dijo la mesera yéndose.

-Oye Laney me imagino que escuchaste los rumores-Dijo Lenny.

-Si-Dijo Laney.

-Hay uno de ellos que es verdad-Dijo Lenny muy rojo.

-¿Cuál de todos?-Dijo Laney.

-Este no te vayas a sorprender pero es que tú me gustas…

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola chicos primer capítulo espero les guste…**

 **Adiós…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

En eso llega la mesera.

-Aquí tienen-Dijo la mesera poniendo las ordenes en la mesa y yéndose.

-No sé qué decir-Dijo Laney comiendo un pedazo del postre.

-Si no sientes lo mismo yo lo entenderé-Dijo Lenny tomando un poco de su batido.

-Lenny creo que tú también me gustas-Dijo Laney y Lenny saca una rosa blanca y muestra una sonrisa dándole la rosa.

\- Laney ¿Quieres ser mi novia?—Dijo Lenny justo cuando Laney tomo la rosa.

-si-Dijo Laney.

La nueva pareja termino de comer Lenny pago y se fueron, Lenny acompaño a Laney hasta su casa.

-Adiós hermosa (Cuando me volví tan cursi)-Dijo Lenny.

-Adiós guapo por cierto nadie tiene que enterarse y menos los chicos-Dijo Laney.

-Claro-Dijo Lenny y antes de irse le da un beso rápido a Laney y se va.

Laney sube a su cuarto, se cambia y ve la rosa.

-Es muy hermosa-Dijo Laney para luego tirase en la cama y quedarse dormida.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Laney se despertó temprano se puso su ropa habitual y al bajar de su cuarto encontró a Lenny.

-Hola mi amor-Dijo Laney.

-Hola linda vine a buscarte-Dijo Lenny.

-Qué lindo pero hay un problema-Dijo Laney.

-¿Cuál?-Preguntó Lenny y de repente tocaron la puerta.

-Es Corey escóndete-Dijo Laney y Lenny se encendió en la cocina.

Abre la puerta.

-Hola Corey-Dijo Laney.

-Hola Laney ¿ya estas lista?-Preguntó Corey.

-No me falta mucho mejor vete nos vemos luego-Dijo Laney y Corey se puso un poco triste.

-Está bien, nos vemos en el Liceo.-Dijo Corey triste y se fue un poco cabizbajo.

Laney cierra la puerta.

-Ya fue puedes salir-Dijo Laney y Lenny salió.

-Se nos va hacer difícil esconderlo-Dijo Lenny.

-Si Corey me viene a buscar casi todos los días-Dijo Laney.

-Yo tendría que haber ido a buscar a Carrie-Dijo Lenny.

-Bueno vámonos o llegaremos tarde-Dijo Laney.

-Si-Dijo Lenny y antes de salir le dio un beso a Laney.

Ambos salieron de la casa y se fueron al liceo. El día paso normal Lenny y Laney se veían a escondidas o se mandaba mensajes.

 **Tres semanas Después.**

Había pasado tres semanas desde que Lenny y Laney se hicieron novio pero sus amigos comenzaron a sospechar de su pequeño romance cosa que preocupo a los pelirrojos.

Ese día estaban en Milshake.

-No puedo creer que ya han pasado tres semanas desde que te declaraste aquí y a mí-Dijo Laney con una sonrisa incluso su vestimenta era diferente tenía unos pantalones de cuero negro una blusa verde sus botas y su cabellos ahora era ondulado y alborotado y unos zarcillos.

-Si es que ese día fue el cual me di cuenta de tu belleza que es única y que no podía dejar que otro me ganara-Dijo Lenny.

-Lenny no es que dude pero ¿tu aun sientes algo por Carrie?-Preguntó Laney.

-Solo te diré que me estoy enamorando muy fuerte de ti-Dijo Lenny para luego besarla y en eso llega la mesera.

-Que linda pareja y ¿Qué van a pedir?-Preguntó la mesera.

-Yo voy a pedir lo mismo de siempre y la hermosa dama que me acompaña quiere lo mismo que pide-Dijo Lenny y la mesera sonrío.

-Enseguida leo traigo tortolitos-Dijo la mesera.

-Por cierto Lenny los chicos ya empezaron a sospechar sobre lo nuestro y tenemos que decirle-Dijo Laney.

-Si pero ¿Cuándo? Ellos jamás querrán estar juntos en el mismo lugar-Dijo Lenny.

-Nosotros tenemos una tocada tal vez ahí le podemos decir-Dijo Laney.

-Claro ¿Cuándo es la tocada?-Preguntó Lenny.

-En dos días-Dijo Laney.

-Hay estaremos-Dijo Lenny.

 **Con Corey y los chicos.**

Corey llevaba más de una hora caminada en círculo pensando en que pasaba con su mejor amiga.

-Corey deja de pensar tanto-Dijo Kin.

-Es que Laney está muy diferente incluso cambio su estilo-Dijo Corey aun caminando.

-Oye eso no es tan malo ya no la confundimos como un chico-Dijo Kon.

-Si pero ahora se escapa y en los ensayos envía mensajes pero tampoco es tan malo porque mejoro mucho en el bajo y creo que ya se, ella está enamorada-Dijo Corey.

-Si claro Laney enamorada de alguien que no seas tú-Dijo Kin y rápidamente se tapó la boca.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Corey sin entender muy bien lo que dijo Kin.

-Nada olvídalo-Dijo Kin.

-Bueno esa es mi conclusión pero he de admitir que se ve muy pero muy hermosa y que sus ojos ahora resaltan se ve fantástica-Dijo Corey.

-Corey ¿te gusta Laney?-Preguntaron Kin y Kon.

-¿Queeeee?-Dijo Corey muy agudo.

-Kon le gusta-Dijo Kin.

-Ok si me gusta pero eso no importa vamos a jugar ¿Quieren?-Dijo Corey.

-Si-Dijeron los gemelos.

Los chicos comenzaron a jugar video juegos y a buscar la manera de molestar a Trina para conseguir una letra para la tocada que tenían.

 **El día de la tocada.**

Grojband estaba en el parque arreglando las cosas para la tocada ya habían conseguido letra.

Después de la tocada.

-Oye Corey hay algo que debo decirte a ti y a los gemelos-Dijo Laney.

-Ya busco a los chicos-Dijo Corey y fue a buscar a los gemelos que estaban guardando los instrumentos.

-Par Laney nos quiere decir algo-Dijo Corey.

-Ya terminamos-Dijeron los gemelos.

-Claro vamos-Dijo Corey.

Los gemelos y Corey fueron a donde estaba Laney y al llegar también estaba los newmans.

-¿Qué hacen los newtontos aquí?-Preguntó Corey.

-Corey hay algo que Lenny y yo Tenemos que decirle algo a ambas bandas-Dijo Laney.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntaron todos menos Laney y Lenny.

-Somos novios-Dijeron ambos.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron todos menos Laney y Lenny.

-Si cuesta creerlo pero esto paso gracias a que no teníamos rivalidad-Dijo Lenny.

-Bien bueno yo lo entiendo pero Lenny si le haces algo a Laney ire a tu casa y te romperé la cara.-Dijo Corey.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti Laney.-Dijo Carrie

 **Tres meses después.**

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola chicos segundo gran capitulo espero les guste y gracias por los comentarios Adiós…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Aviso:** La historia es Corney solo que el inicio es Lanny.

 **El fic.**

Habían pasado tres meses desde que se enteraron los chicos y todo iba bien incluso Laney tenía muchas ilusiones con Lenny y como toda historia casi perfecta tiene final. Las cosas estaba bien pero Laney empezó a notar que Lenny estaba diferente seguía siendo cariñoso pero a veces ni atención le prestaba.

Un día Laney caminaba por los pasillos y de repente ve a Lenny por lo general correría hacia él pero noto que estaba hablando y con Carrie así que no se preocupó hasta que de repente Carrie besa a Lenny.

-¡Lenny Larry Nepp! ¿Cómo pudiste?-Grito y preguntó Laney.

-Laney no es lo que parece-Dijo Lenny empujando a Carrie.

-No me vengas con eso ya sé que jamás debí entregarte mi amor ya veo que jamás dejaste de amar la -Dijo Laney.

-Tú tampoco dejaste de amar a Corey-Dijo Lenny como si él los hubieses visto besándose cosa que no pasó.

-Si lo deje de amar porque me enamore de ti y sabes que te odio –Dijo Laney y salió corriendo dejando el liceo sin importarle que estuviese lloviendo.

Comenzó a caminar mientras lloraba y a mitad de la lluvia alguien la llamo…Era Corey venía corriendo hacia ella a toda prisa.

-Lanes ¿Qué paso?-Preguntó Corey cuando llego hacia ella.

-Corey ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Laney.

-Te vi salir corriendo ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Preguntó Corey.

-Lenny me engaño con Carrie-Dijo Laney llorando y Corey la abrazó.

-Ese idiota se va arrepentir-Dijo Corey.

Ambos volvieron al liceo y Corey fue exactamente donde estaba Lenny, estaba en los casilleros metiendo los cuadernos.

-Te dije que si lastimabas a Laney te ibas arrepentir-Dijo Corey agarrando a Laney por el cuello y pegando lo muy fuerte sobre los casilleros para luego pegarle con la mano cerrada justo en la cara y luego en el estómago haciendo que callera en el suelo.

-Me das asco Lenny-Dijo Corey y Luego se fue.

La semanas pasaron rápido Laney no podía olvidar a Lenny estaba devastada.

*Un día*

Los chicos estaban en el garaje Laney no faltaba a los ensayos pero los chicos se preocupaban por ella por ella porque casi todo el tiempo sus ojos se veían de tanto llorar. Después del ensayo Corey le pidió a Laney que se quedara.

-Laney ¿estás bien?-Preguntó Corey.

-No lo estoy habrá pasado unas semanas pero no puedo para de sentirme triste.-Dijo Laney.

-Ese imbécil de Lenny te hizo daño-Dijo Corey furioso y con impotencia de no poder partirle la cara ya que él no se podía defender.

-Soy una completa estúpida tú me lo dijiste él es un Newman tramaba algo y era lastimarme-Dijo Laney.

-No digas eso el jugo con tus sentimientos-Dijo Corey.

-Y lo peor de todo es que lo amor y a la vez lo odio-Dijo Laney.

-Pronto lo olvidaras y serás la chica que conozco, Linda, hermosa, fuerte y ruda y lo más importante nuestra bajista y mejor amiga-Dijo Corey animando a Laney.

-Gracias bueno me voy mañana vas a buscarme como siempre-Preguntó Laney.

-ahí estare-Dijo Corey.

Laney sale de la casa de Corey.

-Laney si supieras que yo te amo y que daría lo que fuera por verte sonreír otra vez-Dijo Corey viendo por la ventana como Laney se iba.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Corey pasó la noche planeando un día increíble para Laney ya que quería que ella se sintiera mejor. Les dijo a los gemelos en clase sin que Laney escuchara y a ellos le pareció bien.

A la hora de salida.

-Hola Corey-Dijo Laney en los casilleros.

-Hola Laney Hoy no hay ensayo-Dijo Corey.

-Bueno entonces mejor me voy a mi casa-Dijo Laney.

-no, claro que no hoy vas a salir conmigo y te vas a divertir-Dijo Corey.

-Está bien-Dijo Laney con una pequeña sonrisa.

Corey llevo a Laney al cine, luego a patinar y por último la llevo a una pequeña fiesta que se forma en una parte apartada del parque donde la gente va a bailar.

-Corey sabes que no se bailar-Dijo Laney.

-Hoy vas a aprender-Dijo Corey.

Corey y Laney bailaban una canción lenta por desgracia llego la peor paraje para Laney en ese momento Carrie y Lenny, Laney se puso mal y Corey se dio cuenta.

-Vámonos Laney-Dijo Corey.

Ellos caminaron hacia la salida y Los newmans los vieron.

-Miren quien está aquí-Dijo Carrie.

-No le pares Laney-Dijo Corey tomando a Laney de la mano y siguiendo caminando.

-Ya veo que no perdiste el tiempo Laney-Dijo Lenny y Laney se le acercó y le dio una cachetada por la insinuación de Lenny.

-Cállate Nepp no estoy con nadie no como tú que ni siquiera pudiste cortar me para al menos no caer tan bajo-Dijo Laney Corey y Laney se fueron.

De camino a la casa de Laney ella comenzó a llorar.

-Laney no te pongas así y menos por el crees que él merece que tus lagrimas-Dijo Corey.

-No pero como olvidas a alguien que marcó la diferencia en tu vida-Dijo Laney.

-No lo sé pero llorando no es la solución ahora vamos antes de que se haga más tarde y tu mamá se preocupe.-Dijo Corey

-Si-Dijo Laney.

Al llegar a la casa de Laney Corey se despide de ella dándole un abrazo.

-Corey gracias-Dijo Laney.

-No hay de que-Dijo Corey muy cerca del rostro de Laney-Laney yo te…

 **Continuaa….**

 **Hola chicos espero que les guste no me vayan a matar por favor.**

 **Adiósss…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-Laney yo te… fue interrumpido por su teléfono que sonó.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Laney.

-Laney me tengo que ir nos vemos te quiero-Dijo Corey y se fue.

Corey se va al garaje donde estaban los gemelos esperándolo.

-Hola Par-Dijo Corey.

-Hola Corey ¿Cómo les fue?-Preguntaron ambos.

-Bien hasta que la lleve a bailar y por qué Carrie y Lenny aparecieron –Dijo Corey.

-Condenados-Dijo Kon.

-Corey tengo una idea para Laney compongamos una canción para una tocada dedicada a ella.-Dijo Kon.

-Buena idea –Dijo Corey.

\- y así ella se volverás a enamorar de ti-Dijo Kon para luego taparse la boca.

-¿Cómo que volverse a enamorar?-Preguntó Corey.

-Se supone que no te diríamos porque se lo prometimos a Laney pero no importa, ella paso años enamorada de ti antes de lo de Lenny por eso nos sorprendió a mí y a Kon que ella estuviera enamorada de alguien más-Dijo Kin.

-Bueno ya lo sabes Kin y yo ya nos vamos es la hora de cenar adiós Corey.-Dijo Kon prácticamente sacando a Kin del garaje.

-Adiós-Dijo Corey.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Corey se despertó temprano he hizo su rutina de siempre para ir a buscar a Laney como todos los días al llegar fue recibido por la mamá de Laney.

-Hola Corey, ven pasa Laney bajara en un rato.-Dijo la señora.

-Hola Señora yo la espero-Dijo Corey sentándose en el sofá.

-Corey tú conoces muy bien a Laney y pues yo no puedo estar con ella todo el tiempo ya que tengo que trabajar desde que su papá se murió-Dijo La señora Penn.

-Así –Dijo Corey.

-Pues veras después que le pasó con Lenny ella no sonríe mucho y quisiera que por favor la ayudes ella no es muy abierta conmigo pero contigo sí y eres el único que le pediría esto-Dijo la señora Penn.

-No se preocupe yo voy a cumplirle el favor aunque tenga que morir en el intento-Dijo Corey y la señora Penn Sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Corey me alegro que seas su mejor amigo-Dijo La señora Penn.

En eso baja Laney toma sus cosas y su desayuno se despide de su mamá y ambos se van.

-Esos tortolos-Dijo la señora Penn cerrando la puerta viendo cómo se iba su hija

 **Continuara…**

 **Un pequeño adelanto es que no me dio tiempo ayer y hoy solo tuve unos minutos para montar este capítulo tan pequeño pero prometo que el próximo será más largo.**

 **Adiós…**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

 **Hola chicos perdón por montar el capitulo que no era pero aquí esta el verdadero...**

-Y ¿Cómo te sientes hoy Laney?-preguntó Corey.

-Más o menos-Dijo Laney.

-Oye vamos a patinar después de clases-Dijo Corey.

-Está bien así no me quedo en mi cuarto antes del ensayo-Dijo Laney con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al llegar Corey acompaña a Laney a su casillero suerte ese día tenían el mismo horario mala suerte se encontraron con Lenny cuando llegaron al casillero.

-Que desgracia-Dijo Laney.

-Oye Corey tu y yo tenemos que hablar los problemas míos y de Laney no te incumbe-Dijo Lenny.

-Yo te dije que si la lastimabas te iba a golpear tú la lastimaste y yo te golpee-Dijo Corey.

-Si claro igual no te debes de entrometer-Dijo Lenny.

-¡Cállate! *ambos chicos prestan atención* Estoy harta de tu idiotez Nepp tú te lo buscaste Corey te lo dijo y a ti no te importo meterte en este lío y les estas diciendo esto porque tienes miedo que él te dé, el golpe que realmente te mereces-Dijo Laney y Lenny se quedó callado.

-Ahora largarte nepp o te juro que si antes no te rompí la cara lo hare ahora-Dijo Corey y Lenny se fue ya que si Corey lo agarraba no se iba a detener.

Las horas pasaron normales y al Salí Corey le dijo a Kin y a Kon que ya tenía la canción incluso se la envió por mensaje y que los esperada en el garaje a la síes.

Corey y Laney fueron a patinar hasta que se fueron al garaje, al llegar ya los gemelos estaban en el escenario-

-Laney nosotros te escribimos una canción esperamos que te guste-Dijo Corey y Laney se sienta a observarlos.

Vuelve a soñar

(Tercer cielo)

Secas tus ojos no llores más  
Levanta el rostro vuelve a soñar  
Yo sé que duele mucho cuando el corazón te rompen  
Pero vuelva te a levantar  
No te mueras en ese lugar

Tu le diste tu amor  
Y al cambio te brindo traición  
Siempre él te mintió  
Cada vez que te digo que te amo

Así es la vida duele a veces  
Lo que más tu ama son los que hieren  
Por más que intenta nunca comprendes como sucedió

Pero paso y tú que vas hacer  
Quedarte en el suelo y morir de ser  
O pararte de nuevo y renacer  
Darte el chancee de volar otra vez.

Al terminar la canción Laney se levanta y aplaude.

-Gracias chicos-Dijo Laney sonriendo ampliamente Cosa que no hacía hace tiempo.

-¿Te gusto?-Preguntaron los chicos.

-Que si me gusto. Me encanto-Dijo Laney.

-Tú te lo ganaste siempre cuidas de nosotros y te preocupas es hora de devolverte ese gran favor -Dijo Corey y los chicos abrasaron a Laney.

Los chicos se fueron y Corey acompaño a Laney a su casa.

-Oye una pregunta de quien fue la idea-Dijo Laney.

-De todos Kin lo aporto y todos hicimos algo-Dijo Corey.

-Pues gracias la verdad me sorprendieron-Dijo Laney.

-Pues si oye y te sientes mejor por lo de esta mañana-Preguntó Corey.

-Si aunque la verdad de solo pensarlo me siento un poco desanimada pero ya no importa gracias a ustedes no resiento sola-Dijo Laney.

De repente suena una melodía y Corey comienza a cantar.

 **'YOU'RE NOT ALONE'**

I bet you didn't notice

First time your heart was broken

You called me up and we talked till the morning

And the time that you were stranded

I was there before you landed

He was a no show, I made sure you got home

That thing right there (right there)

For every minute

This time, it's no different

Whatever happens you should know

Cause you're not alone, girl

Look over your shoulder

You don't have to wonder

Cause you know, you know, you know

You're not alone, girl

I'll be there to hold you

I'll stay till it's over

And you know, you know, you know

That you're not alone

That you're not alone

All the things that you were stressed out

Feeling like pulling your hair out

They were all missing but I was here listening

You gotta believe in me

Even if you can't see me there

I'll catch you when you fall

Cause that thing right there (right there)

For every minute

This time, it's no different

Whatever happens you should know

Cause you're not alone, girl

Look over your shoulder

You don't have to wonder

Cause you know, you know, you know

You're not alone, girl

I'll be there to hold you

I'll stay till it's over

And you know, you know, you know

That you're not alone

That you're not alone

I'll be here for you no matter what

Goes around the corner

Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh

As long as I am breathing

You won't have to worry no more

Cause you're not alone, girl

Look over your shoulder

You don't have to wonder

Cause you know, you know

Cause you're not alone, girl

Look over your shoulder

You don't have to wonder

Cause you know, you know, you know

You're not alone, girl

I'll be there to hold you

I'll stay till it's over

And you know, you know, you know

That you're not alone

That you're not alone

That you're not alone

That you're not alone

I bet you didn't notice

First time your heart was broken

You called me up and we talked till the morning

-Corey-susurro Laney cuando Corey dejo de cantar.

-Sé que no es la mejor pero es para ti.-Dijo Corey.

Corey y Laney se quedaron viendo determinadamente hasta que acabaron en un beso, Corey tomo a Laney por la cintura acercándola a él y ella enredo sus brazos sobre su cabello.

El sebo era tierno delicado pero a la vez intenso y apasionado haciendo que los jóvenes olvidaran todo a su alrededor para ellos era como si el mundo no existiera como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido pero se hizo presente el oxígeno que los obligo a separarse.

-Laney te amo-Dijo Corey y Laney se sonrojo.

-Corey yo... Yo-No sabía que decir ya que Laney tenía las emociones mezcladas.

-No te preocupes no me tienes que responder-Dijo Corey que cargo a Laney hasta su casa pero en el camino ella se quedó dormida.

 **Continuara.**

 **Hola Chico aquí está el capítulo y aclaró que la canción la copie y pegue de una página así que no se si hay errores en la letra…**

 **Adiósss…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Tiempo después.**

Corey y Laney estaban bien y Laney estaba mucho mejor por desgracia los newmans se les pego la idea de retarlos a una batalla de banda incluso fue informado al alcalde Mellow que la aprobó y se hizo juez de la batalla.

 **El día de la batalla**.

Los chicos estaban en el parque cada quien se estaba preparando, Corey y Laney se fueron a tomar un helado para bajar la tensión que había por tocar con la banda rival y ahora más que nunca enemiga por meterse con su bajitas.

-Oye Laney que te parece si hacemos un dúo-Preguntó Corey.

-Claro de todos modos la canción es basada en un duo-Dijo Laney.

-Que bien y ¿Qué tal si después del concierto te invito al parque ya que ahí te tengo una sorpresa?-Dijo Corey.

-Claro, no puedo esperar-Dijo Laney sonriente últimamente estaba muy feliz gracias a Corey.

La hora de la batalla comenzó y hay estaba Carrie con su horrenda banda detrás del escenario igual grojband, la competencia comenzó los primero en subir fueron los Newmans tocando la canción (HEART ATTACK- Demi lovato)

 **Heart Attack**

Putting my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough  
When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you  
Make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you  
Make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow  
But I cover up  
Won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When ya come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong, like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than it all is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you  
Make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you  
Make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow  
But I cover up  
Won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I'll take off and run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow  
But I cover up  
Won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

El público se levantó y aplaudió y la banda baja de escenario.

-Supérenlo-Dijo Carrie.

-Con los ojos cerrados mal teñida-Dijo Laney.

-Lista Lanes-Pregunto Corey.

-Estoy muy nerviosa-Dijo Laney.

-Buena Broma Laney-Dijo Corey.

-No es broma-Dijo Laney moleta.

-Lo siento-Dijo Corey y fueron llamados al escenario.

Laney fijo su vista en Lenny pero vio como Carrie lo besaba y Laney bajo la mirada aun sentía cierto s sentimientos por él pero decidió encerrarlos y subir al escenario, Laney agarro el micrófono y la música comenzó a sonar pero ella estada perdida en el público y Corey decidió entrar.

 **YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

 **(Kevin Karla y la Banda)**

Corey  
Quizás no percibimos  
Que cuando estabas sufriendo  
Hablamos por horas  
Se nos pasó el tiempo  
Oh, oh

Y aunque tú sigues llorando  
Aquí estoy para ayudarte  
Asegurarme de siempre cuidarte

Y sé que es así  
Cada minuto  
Junto a ti  
Cada segundo  
Pase lo que pase  
Entiende bien

CORO  
Que sola no estás  
Que  
Aquí yo siempre estaré  
Porque tú lo sabes  
Que nunca te dejaré  
Que sola no estás  
Sé  
Que siempre te sostendré  
Contigo me quedaré  
Y nunca te dejaré  
Porque sola no estás  
Porque sola no estás  
Oh, oh

Laney  
Cuando sientas que no puedes  
Y que lo has perdido todo  
Si nadie te oye  
Yo estaré escuchando  
Woah oh!

Tienes que creer en mi  
Aunque no me veas estoy ahí  
(Estoy ahí)  
Ayudándote a seguir  
Oh, oh

Sé que es así  
Cada minuto  
Junto a ti  
Cada segundo  
Pasé lo que pase  
Entiende bien  
Oh woah!

CORO  
Que solo no estás  
Que  
Aquí yo siempre estaré  
Porque tú lo sabes  
Que nunca te dejaré  
Que solo no estás  
Sé  
Que siempre te sostendré  
Contigo me quedaré  
Y nunca te dejaré  
Porque solo no estás

(Corey y Laney se toman de las manos y cantan juntos.)  
No importa lo que hoy pueda pasar  
Solo no tengas miedo  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, woah  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Y mientras yo respire  
Prometo hoy  
Cuidar tus sueños

CORO  
Que solo no estás  
Que  
Aquí yo siempre estaré  
Porque tú lo sabes  
Que nunca  
Te dejaré!

Que sola no estás  
Que  
Aquí yo siempre estaré  
Porque tú lo sabes  
Que nunca te dejaré  
Que solo no estás  
Sé  
Que siempre te sostendré  
Contigo me quedaré  
Y nunca te dejaré  
Porque sola no estás

Porque solo no estás  
Hey yeah!  
Oh, oh  
Porque sola no estás

Quizás no percibimos  
Que cuando estabas sufriendo  
Hablamos por horas  
Se nos pasó el tiempo  
Oh, oh

El público se levantó y aplaudió todo lo que pudo en eso sube los Newmans más el Alcalde para anunciar la banda ganadora.

-damas y caballeros se ha decidió la banda ganadora y me es honorable decir que la banda ganadora es… ¡Grojband!-Dijo el alcalde Mellow y el público aplaudió y los Newmans se fueron molesto y como es de esperarse Grojband canto una última canción .

 **WIDE AWAKE**

Hoy desperté  
Y pude retornar  
Desde la oscuridad  
Dispuesto a perdonar  
Me pregunté  
¿Qué cómo pude estar tan mal?

Hoy desperté  
Y pude entender  
Que todo lo que ves  
No siempre es lo que es  
Hoy desperté  
Y hoy volví a mi realidad.

Si lo que viví  
Lo que busqué  
Lo que aprendí  
Lo que soñé  
Lo qué sentí  
Lo que amé  
Hubieran evitado  
Hacerme caer.

Desde lo alto al mar  
Caí en la oscuridad  
Yo me pude levantar  
Desde el mar pude volar.

Hoy desperté  
Caí sobre mis pies  
Miré a mi alrededor  
Tomé una decisión  
Y con valor  
Dejé atrás todo el dolor.

Hoy desperté  
He vuelto a nacer  
No tengo que temer  
Ya no quiero caer  
Escucha bien  
Porque aquí todo terminó.

Si lo que viví  
Lo que busqué  
Lo que aprendí  
Lo que soñé  
Lo que sentí  
Lo que amé  
Hubieran evitado  
Hacerme caer.

Desde lo alto al mar (Yo estuvo vagando)  
Caí en la oscuridad  
Yo me pude levantar (Y sigo caminando)  
Desde el mar pude volar.

Hoy Desperté  
Truenos sobre mí  
Caen sin parar  
Ya no puedo más  
Hoy desperté  
No me rendiré  
Dios lo sabe bien  
Aunque no puedo más  
Hoy desperté  
Hoy desperté.

Desde lo alto al mar (Yo estuvo vagando)  
Caí en la oscuridad  
Yo me pude levantar (Y sigo caminando)  
Desde el mar pude volar  
Hoy desperté.

Truenos sobre mí  
Caen sin parar  
Ya no puedo más  
Hoy desperté  
No me rendiré  
Dios lo sabe bien  
Aunque no puedo más.

La gente aplaudió como loca y después de correr y evadir a los paparazis Corey y Laney se escaparon al parque donde Corey llevo a Laney a un lugar oculto muy bonito con una sábana y una canasta.

-Pase por aquí señorita-Dijo Corey y Laney soltó una pequeña sonrisa y ambos se sentaron en la sábana.

-¿Tu planeaste todo esto?-Pregunto Laney.

-Si te quería preguntar algo-Dijo Corey.

-Bueno entonces dime-Dijo Laney.

-Laney veras tú me gusta y dirás que esto es infantil pero…saca una poke bola… Te elijo a ti para que seas mi novia ¿aceptas?-Preguntó Corey y Laney se sonrojo y se acercó a Corey.

-Si quiero-Dijo Laney y Corey se acercó a ella para acabar en un beso muy tierno.

-Te amo, eres hermosa-Dijo Corey y ella lo volvió a besar.

 **Fin.**

 **Hola chico (estoy llorando) aquí el final de esta historia y un pequeño regalo a los que les gusta pokemón encontré la idea en una página sobre boda… es increíble lo original que es esa idea y muy romántica.**

 **Bueno Adiós y pronto saldrá un nuevo fic… Bye**


End file.
